


Extra Step Not Needed

by quiet__tiger



Category: DCU (Comics), Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick and Roy share a somewhat romantic evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Feb. 12th, 2012.
> 
> Prompt: Candlelight.

Dick rinsed another pot and reached to place it in the drying rack, and heard the happy sigh behind him. Smiling, he turned and asked, “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Roy’s eyes sparkled with mirth. “Just thinking about how there’s nothing sexier than a man who does the dishes.”

Raising his eyebrows, Dick commented, “Then Alfred must be the sexiest man on Earth.”

“Sometimes I do just get the urge to grab him and—“ Dick flicked water at Roy, hoping he wouldn’t burn some unpleasant image into his brain. “But usually it’s his baking. Or dinners. Through a man’s stomach and all.”

“So I guess we’re just seducing each other tonight, if you wined and dined me, and here I am cleaning up.”

“We make a good team. As we always did. Come on.” Roy stood from the kitchen table and reached a hand out. Dick took it and let himself be led to the living room couch. Roy gave Dick a gentle shove down, and Dick happily landed on the sofa to await Roy’s return from wherever he just headed.

Roy snagged some candles and brought them to the coffee table. He patted his shirt then jeans pockets. “Huh. I thought I had a lighter on me.” Dick looked around but knew he wouldn’t see one; Roy kept the apartment as safe as possible for Lian.

“That’s okay. We don’t need candles.”

“But we do. I had this all planned and it needed candles.”

“Had what planned?”

Rubbing the back of his head, Roy answered, “Our night in. Lian’s off with Dinah, no doubt getting into trouble, and you came over and I made dinner and you made Alfred proud and then we come in here and we just, you know, are with each other.” Roy wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“With candles.”

“With candles.”

“Sorry I don’t have heat vision.”

“I think you and I are both better off without heat vision. I’d use a fire arrow, but those aren’t really designed for precision work. Hmm.”

“Roy. Just sit.” In a flash Dick was on his feet and yanking Roy’s hand, causing them both to tumble back onto the couch. Both of them trained to fall, they ended up at opposite ends of the couch in a ready position facing each other.

Dick was the first to laugh, which made Roy laugh, which made them mock fight, and then wrestle a bit until Dick conceded and pulled Roy on top of him.

Roy smiled slowly and made another happy sighing noise. “You good, Roy?”

“Perfect, Rob.” Dick rubbed his hand up Roy’s back, but he could see Roy had more to say. “Except for the candles!”

Pulling Roy’s head closer to his Dick said softly, “Forget the stupid candles.” And made it his mission the rest of the night to ensure that candles were the farthest thing from Roy’s mind.


End file.
